kirbyfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Master King Dedede
Recuerda firmar un mensaje antes de enviármelo. Firmalo con ~~~~. Ayuda Me podrias decir por favor Master King Dedede como puedo eliminar una categoría que por accidente puse. (Edgarun (discusión) 14:57 26 ago 2012 (UTC)) Archivo 1 '' porfavor dame rooms de gamecube de pokemon porfavor kotuol 16:38 22 abr 2012 (UTC) gracias por ordenar mi video y cambiarle el nombre no lo pense muy bien kotuol 20:02 23 abr 2012 (UTC) Nuevo Proyecto Hola maestro tengo una idea de un nuevo proyecto se llamara Proyecto Guías aremos las guias de todos los juegos wikidex lo a logrado y nosotros tambien lo lograremos aremos el proyecto al completar al 100% el proyecto anime que tal?Este Mensaje te envio el guerrero mas valiente de todos!Archivo:MK-meta-knight-16304486-71-75.jpgQuieres Retarme?Estoy listo!Quien vence a 02?Archivo:Zero_Two_2.gif 00:48 24 abr 2012 (UTC) tu me evviaste este mensaje HOLA OYE COMO HAJO MI BROG que mala falta de ortografia como hago mi blog ve al chat bloqueo Ofendio a andres de forma muy fea solo por su imagen y empezo a ofender a su mamá tambien según el se enoja cuando su primo esta con el pero si se paso algo. I need to go to work zzzzz... huh? what!? talk!? um... ok... zzz... Waiting the bus... 01:33 1 may 2012 (UTC) como hago mi blog maykool: losiento por editar pero no dije que me enojo cuando estoy con mi primo (dije que estoy enojado con mi primo por que me estaba molestando) disculpe las molestias y no me bloquee denuevo maestro dedede Maykool Araya Rojas 21:25 12 may 2012 (UTC) Editación Muy bien estoy trabajando en la guía de Kirby's Dream Land luego haré posiblemente la del adventure. I want to go to Sky town Cool music! give me your opinion! This is too heavy as a blog... 23:36 6 may 2012 (UTC) Ya termine algo del guía que te parece? I want to go to Sky town Cool music! give me your opinion! This is too heavy as a blog... 00:28 7 may 2012 (UTC) Oye estaba bromeando que me iba de la wiki XD bueno y la contraseña que te dije ya lo cambie eehhh me aces un favor?Sabes en mi pagina de usuario?Yo quiero poner la plantilla de que soy parte del proyecto guias pero sale muchos errores me la puedes poner sin ningun error? Ok pero no se usar el modo fuente XD (Este Mensaje te envio el guerrero mas valiente de todos!Archivo:MK-meta-knight-16304486-71-75.jpgQuieres Retarme?Estoy listo!Quien vence a 02?Archivo:Zero_Two_2.gif 22:27 7 may 2012 (UTC) Oye Maestro nececito de algo sabes quando estuve bloqueado pues ai un error en mi pagina de usuario aparece que sigo bloquedo y tambien en la discucion y vi que la unica forma de solucionar ese error es editando ambas paginas asi que las edite y chasam funciono pero veo que no esta permitido editar tu propria discucion verdad?Pues no la edite solo ise click en editar y luego en grabar la pagina y ya esta pero en la wiki actividad aparecio que la edite y me preocupa si otro administrador me bloquee espero que me ayudes (Este Mensaje te envio el guerrero mas valiente de todos!Archivo:MK-meta-knight-16304486-71-75.jpgQuieres Retarme?Estoy listo!Quien vence a 02?Archivo:Zero_Two_2.gif 18:12 8 may 2012 (UTC) como asi tu creaste a master meta knight soy kotuol bueno lo acepto fui duro por que me intimidaba esa foto ya que una de las reglas es no dar ninguna informacion personal si no fuera por eso ya estaria con una foto verdadera mia pero el punto es que insulte por que me intimidaba la foto posdata: solo tengo casi meses de creado y no se comportarme y que estaba con los gorilas (no con los monos) por que mi primo menor me enojaba demaciado y cuando me enojo al 100 % puedo ser grosero con cualquier perosna asi que mis sinceras disculpas y adios tengo una queja un usuario de wikia dice que kirby es un bobo y no quiero que me reportes por que de otro lado quiero escribirle como respuesta que el bobo es su madre por criarlo mal aqui esta la pagina que hablo http://es.kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Kirby:_Right_Back_at_Ya! casi se me olvida tambien quiero ser tu amigo Maykool Araya Rojas 21:21 12 may 2012 (UTC)maykoolMaykool Araya Rojas 21:21 12 may 2012 (UTC) ve al chat Ediciones Ya tengo mas de 1000 ediciones ¿Pero para que querias eso? I want to go to Sky town Cool music! give me your opinion! This is too heavy as a blog... 03:04 15 may 2012 (UTC) Hola Jefe (ahora te tomare como mi jefe del wiki jeje) mañana se va mi tía a Estados Unidos entonces desde mañana quiza ya no edite mucho el wiki (dije quiza) perdón si ya no contribuyo mucho ya que tengo que reanimar a mi abuela no creas que esto es un adios si no un hasta pronto. I want to go to Sky town Cool music! give me your opinion! This is too heavy as a blog... 21:47 17 may 2012 (UTC) sera dificil bloquearlo por que no tiene cuenta en ningun wiki osea puede ser cualquiera incluye amigos y la verdad insulto a nuestro heroe favorito de dream land solo pregunto si puedes borrar el comentario firma:Maykool Araya Rojas 23:07 24 may 2012 (UTC) posdata: si sere tu amigo meti harto la pata conte la historia de eye bell en chat y espero no haber asustado a nadien por que no debe dar miedo(deve dar curiosidad) asi que meresco que me bloque hoy pero no despues del lunes por que ahi cualquiera se olvida de esa historia delatandome yo mismoMaykool Araya Rojas 20:24 26 may 2012 (UTC) posdata: por que daria miedo esa historia de pokemon si no afecta a nadien amenos que lo reciben y quisiera ser el titere de un moderador avisando cualquier problema o bandalismo disculpandome seriamente : maykool Maestro DeDeDe!, acabo de fundar a NintendoSega Wiki y queria saber si puedes ir a hecharle un ojo, y colaborar, :D, (NOTA: Lo acabo de Fundar) Sorry, la firma XD! Princesa Peach ToadstoolArchivo:Peach_Gif.gif' 18:02 20 jun 2012 (UTC) Ayudame ayudame hice una plantilla del n3ds y aora todas las plantillas son la misma ayudame :El problema ya esta arreglado Kotoul, gracias por el aviso. Imágenes Hola, DeDeDe. ¿Como estas hoy, amigo? Oye, tengo una pregunta acerca de las imágenes: ¿los dibujos hechos por ti pueden subirse al wiki, o solo se pueden subir imágenes de artwork oficial? Es que hice un dibujo de Meta Knight y otro de Kirby, y me gustaría mostrarlos. ¡Saludos! '''Princesa Daisy 06:55 23 jun 2012 (UTC). :Si pueden subirse al Wiki, pero con la condicion de que tengan al principio de la imágen la palabra "Fanart". Ejemplo: "Archivo:Fanart NOMBRE.jpg". Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 21:30 23 jun 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, gracias. Oye, otra preguntita: ¿sabes tú si por aquí hay Kirby-artistas? Me gustaría también hacer un concurso de arte (así es, como el concurso que elabore en Mario Party). Saludos. Princesa Daisy 23:47 23 jun 2012 (UTC). :::No se puede, para eso puedes usar Wiki Kirby Fans. --Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 03:11 24 jun 2012 (UTC) :::Ok, gracias por avisarme. Bueno, aquí esta mi dibujo, ¿que opinas? Princesa Daisy 22:02 24 jun 2012 (UTC)thumb|70px ::::Muy bueno--Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 22:10 24 jun 2012 (UTC) :::: Gracias de nuevo, lo elabore en Photoshop. ¿Nunca haz diseñado nada en ese programa? Princesa Daisy 22:16 24 jun 2012 (UTC) Hola maestro Dedede. Soy nuevo y he leido tu pagina es fascinante. Me encanta. Chat oye maestro estoy en el chat Jeremymory 01:24 2 jul 2012 (UTC) Kirby Mass Attack hola me ayudarias en pasarme el kirby mass atack no lo puedo pasar :S :Pregunta respondida en tu página de usuario. Estaba como mediocre modificando el articulo de Kirby Azul, Ahora ya no me ocurre nada y creo que editas bien n.n ya me gustaria ser como tu U.U" Me das algunos consejos para hacer una buena correcion? n.n Betalfa <-- fijate, nisiquiera se hacer una buena firma D": Gracias por la respuestas n.n! La firma Ok ^^ si asi lo quieres que sea del kirby morado (si no puedes) el azul. Gracias por consejo, editare todos los dias y empezare con esta Wiki. ¡Buena Suerte! PD: ¿Como se responde un mensaje ya enviado? Betalfa HOLA: Hola soy yo Jaime Kirby espero que volvamos al chat eres buen amigo hola soy isaact yo me disculpo mucho amigo e intentado entrar pero me olvide la contraseña pronto me conectare te lo prometo190.131.128.124 15:02 22 jul 2012 (UTC) hola amigo Isaact 20:52 22 jul 2012 (UTC) gracias por corregir mi pagina no soy muy bueno editando. amigo cual es tu poder favorito de kirby perdon no firme el mensaje de gracias por corregir mi pagina soy isaactIsaact 00:26 24 jul 2012 (UTC) una cosa amigo como subo el mensaje del chat aplasto enter pero no funsiona que ago ayudaIsaact 00:35 24 jul 2012 (UTC) si tengo internet pero pulso enter y se me va para abajoIsaact 00:41 24 jul 2012 (UTC) creo que mi computadora no sirve bien entro escribo el mensaje aplasto la tecla enter pero no siveIsaact 00:47 24 jul 2012 (UTC) si sirve de algo Kirbyland estubo cambiandole el nombre del jefe flamenko a ave ignea yo lo edite para darle el verdadero nombre y no se si es que puso la traduccion o estaba editando eso con querer mal editar mi juego favorito antes de que mi dico duro se me cayera firmamaykool (discusión) 18:53 24 jul 2012 (UTC) hola amigo are lo que pueda para ayudarIsaact (discusión) 23:06 24 jul 2012 (UTC) sigo encontrando fallas en kirby epic yarn seguire corrijiendo por que permiso (nadien se mete con mi juego favorito) maykool (discusión) 22:09 31 jul 2012 (UTC) no puedo editar brisa primaveral porque no soy del proyecotIsaact (discusión) 21:39 2 ago 2012 (UTC) hola amigo te pido un favor as unas paginas llamadas artur,nonsurat,falspar y dragato son personajes del anime que son como meta knight y tambien son kirbysIsaact (discusión) 23:20 8 ago 2012 (UTC) Oiga Master King Dedede me enseña a crear Infobox. Jaime Kirby (discusión) 01:49 14 ago 2012 (UTC)Jaime KirbyJaime Kirby (discusión) 01:49 14 ago 2012 (UTC) gracias por ayudarme en el episodio la revelion del hambre maykool (discusión) 18:24 15 ago 2012 (UTC) Fondo Rojo Si es que tu pusiste el fondo rojo en donde estan las páginas, logros, chat, etc. Te recomiendo quitarlo ya que en las páginas no se ve el nombre. Solo se ve el nombre de quien la(o) edito... (Kirby) hola amigo ya puedo conectarme al Wi-fi espero poder darte mi codigo algun diaIsaact (discusión) 23:03 17 ago 2012 (UTC) SSBB ¡Holas! Lo siento, no pude conectarme ayer porque surgió algo del colegio, y estuve ocupada. ¡Saludos! --''Princesa Daisy'' 23:48 19 ago 2012 (UTC). hola amigo ven al chat estamos jaime kirby y yo hola amigo ayudame edite chily y las imagenes de la galeria se quedaron pequeñas ayudame porfisIsaact (discusión) 18:17 21 ago 2012 (UTC) hey encontré esto y pensé en ti. Espero que te guste :P --Acrossing